


Say My Name

by SolomonBunny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: Just some short stories of all the x rated stuff you can do with Saeran/Unknown/Ray and his personalities. One stories for each personality, pick your poison.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 141





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> What is proof reading? I forgot what it was after writing this. I'm to tired to do this.  
> Send help. QoQ

“You gotta be kidding me.” You muttered to yourself. Tapping your phone screen it lit up for only a second before fading back to black. Your eye twitched, anger bubbling in your chest. Tapping it again, a little more harshly, you tried to bring it to life once again but as expected it refused.

Of course it would be your luck that your phone would die now. You had just got an app downloaded to talk to cute boys but now you were out of luck. All those cute boys would have to wait till you returned home. Till you were able to charge the pathetic device you called a phone.

“Are you okay, miss?” A silky smooth voice asked from behind you. Your head shot up, the hair on the back of your neck raising. If there was ever a moment you thought of tasting someone else's voice, it was now. The voice was low, husky, and dare you say a tad dark.

“I-” You slowly turned to face the man such a tasteful voice belonged to. Your hopes high as you lifted your gaze up to his. Shining white silky hair, stunning mint eyes, a slim body easy to hold. Fuck, if you weren’t thirsty before, you were now. “Hi.” You squeaked.

“Hello.” The man chuckled holding out a portable charger. “Do you need this, princess?” He asked. You swore his gaze fell to your lips for only a second as you worried your bottom lip. Damn was he hot, and you wanted a taste of him. Maybe he tasted of mint or chocolate, Mint chocolate chip ice cream maybe?

“Normally I wouldn’t say no to a pretty face, but seeing you definitely charged my battery.” You flirted, a light growl in your voice. You gave him a daring look, your eyes half lidded as you batted your lashes. He seemed to be taken back by your comment. His cheeks dusting pink as he took a short step back. Or was it more of a rock?

“What?” He asked innocently. A cheeky giggle escaped you in response, your hands clasping behind your back as you rocked onto your heels. “How about we start with coffee first.” He chuckled.

“Or maybe your name~?” You cooed up to him. He blinked a few times before a smirk pulled at his lips. Oh fuck, the way he gazed down to you was a turn on. Was it just you or was he undressing you with his eyes?

“Ray.” He snickered, holding out a hand to you.

“Ray~” You whispered back, taking hold of his hand. “(Y,N).” You responded back. He clicked his tongue, bowing to you as he brought the back of your hand to his lips.

“Princess, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He whispered against your skin. Goosebumps raced from your hand up your arms and to your shoulders, racing down your spine and making your nipples perk up.

“Well, if you’re my knight in shining armor maybe you should invite me to your place?” You asked more than said. A humm escaped him as he stood up, fixing the black hoodie that hung around his arms. Damn did his arms look nice, and that tattoo.

“Good girls shouldn't beg men to take them home~ They should do it willingly.” He finished. Yeah, you were fucked. The blush that burned at your cheeks made it clear as to what you were thinking. It was getting harder to hide, seeing as your underwear was getting soaked. It didn’t help that you were already in a short skirt.

“Then maybe I’m not as good of a girl as you thought.” You growled back, smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips. Maybe he wasn’t as good of a guy as you thought. Then again you weren’t as innocent as he thought you were, so it went both ways.

“Well princess.” He started standing up. “Maybe we can play a game.” He continued, putting his arm around your waist.

“What game, if I may ask?” You questioned, walking with him. He gave you a crooked grin as he made his way down the streets and closer to a back alley.

“Well, we do one lap around the block.” He chimed, a prance in his step. “However, you have this.” He pulled a small box from his pocket, handing it to you as if it were a gift. You had to blink a few times before peeking inside to see a vibrator. Your cheeks burned as you quickly closed it shooting a look at him.

“What the hell?” You hissed. You couldn’t stop the blush that burned more at your cheeks, leading to your ears. He moved closer to your ear, his warm breath ghosting over it.

“Play to win, and you’ll get me for the night. Maybe longer if you so wish.” He chuckled. The shiver that ran down your spine didn’t help your growing need, your slick walls begging for a release.

“Fine.” You whispered back at him. Glancing around you ducked into the alley way, pulling the toy from its box and tossing it into the dumpster. “Is this clean?” You asked peeking around the trash bin.

“Extremely, I wouldn’t damage your health.” He chuckled, keeping his eyes locked on the street ahead of him. Sighing you put a hand up against the wall sliding the toy between your flesh and underwear. Taking a small breath and trying to relax you slid it between your walls, letting your underwear snap back into place.

“There.” You stood up, walking a little funny to adjust to your new friend. “If I win I want dinner, a girl gotta eat.” You stated sharply, pointing at him. He nodded with confidence placing his arm around you as he continued the stroll.

At first you didn’t know what to expect but before the toy was even on your body burned with need. It was as if your wall tingled, needing more than some tiny toy to please it. You felt cum slide down your legs and you rubbed them together to clear it from your skin. Had he tampered with it? 

“Let’s start~” And with that the toy buzzed to life, it’s shaking making your insides flip with need. You couldn’t help but grip his sweater, your legs rubbing together as your steps shortened. Oh how you wished for more.

“Easy.” You lied, continuing your walk. You turned the first corner and a smile came to your face, if he kept it at this low of a speed you were sure to win. At least that’s what you thought before the buzzing increased. Biting the inside of your cheeks you tried not to moan, to not let him win. If he was putting you through this then hell with it! You were going to win and get your prize!

“If you so wish you can moan my name, or would you like something a little more tempting?” He asked, pulling your trembling body closer to his. “Unknown is what I like to go by. Like the caller ID that pops onto your phone when someone you don’t know calls you.” A dark chuckle followed and as you turned the next corner the speed increased again.

“Fuck.” You whined dipping over a little. The speed buzzed against your tight walls, your cum only helping it slip farther into you. Then the tingling you once felt only increased the tainted toy only bringing you closer to your release. “What do you get if you win?” You breathed.

“You~” He answered instantly. That was all you needed to hear. Grabbing onto the side of his jacket you pressed your face into his side, moaning against the fabric as you came undone. Cum pushed past the thin layer of fabric, running down your thighs as he left you ride out this high.

“B-be happy I was already turned on.” You hissed up to him. A devilish smirk is what greeted you as your vision cleared. The buzzing only highered, your body shivering as he bent down, his lips just inches from yours.

“Then let’s go home, my little bird.” He whispered.


	2. Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray, this cute little ball of sunshine.

“Ray?” You softly asked, pressing your upper body against the doorframe you were leaning on. The white haired male almost jumped out of his skin by your voice. Jumping to his feet he shakily held out flowers to you, blue and purple roses drew your eyes down before they turned back to his mint ones.

“Princess, I- I’m sorry about earlier.” He stuttered, trying to drop his gaze to the floor. Pushing your lips together you thought how to approach him. Earlier when you had tried he had pushed you away, cheeks a blaze as he ran from you. It was charming in a way, but also kind of funny. He reacted much like a child having their first kiss.

“Don’t be.” You blushed. Stepping out from the bathroom you left your gown hang off you, the thin straps showing off much of your collarbone and shoulders. The lace at the top didn’t do much to hide your chest and the shortness of it would make a conservitive girl faint.

“P-Prin-” He started to stutter again, his cheeks a rosy color as he tried to find words. “Princess.” He finally choked out. His eyes lingered on your freshly shaven legs, then to your waiting hips. For a moment you wondered if he was thinking of holding you close, to let his hands wonder to your backside.

“Ray.” You responded back. Slowly walking closer to him you watched him carefully. His grip tightened on the flowers, his pants looking a little more stiff then normal. “My knight.” You whispered. Your mouth hung open slightly, letting your lips look more kissable than normal, you needed him to make the move.

“I…” He swallowed thickly, dropping the flowers as you stopped feet from him. “You look..” He whispered his eyes following your body shape. He really was undressing you with his eyes, rather he knew he was or not. Taking another step forward you were shocked when he reached out to you, pushing you back and then pulling you closer to his chest. “Don’t!” He cried out.

You could hear the crunching of the flowers under his shoes. That had been what brought him to you so quick, you were almost about to step on them. Had he worried about your feet, did he not trust his thorn removal? Slowly you lifted your gaze up, wondering why he was looking past you.

“Ray.” You whispered again, gripping his jacket so he couldn’t run. “Look at me.” You commanded. Squeezing his eyes shut he took a deep breath before opening them and looking down at you. You could easily tell he was struggling to keep his eyes on your face.

“I’m sorry, I…” His voice trailed off as he lowered his gaze, watching your chest rise and fall with your soft breaths. “I can’t… Control myself…” He swallowed again. His mind was spinning and you had to stop it. If you didn’t try he would fall into an endless tailspin and run off again.

“Don’t be sorry. I want you to look at me.” You answered him, taking hold of one of his hands and placing them on your hip. He stood up straight, his spine stiffening much like the erection in his pants. “Ray.” You smiled up to him, moving his other hand to your breast. “Are you okay with this?”

“Of course!” He called out a little too quickly. “I… You’re… You’re perfect.” He answered honestly. “You’re stunning and beautiful, any man would be so lucky to have you.”

“I want you.” You stated, cutting him off. His eyes widened as he opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish. His weight shifted from foot to foot as he tried to regain himself. Sliding your hands under his jacket you ran them over his sides. “If you would have me?” You questioned, lifting your gentle gaze up to him.

His eyes locked with yours, neither of you wanting to breathe. Honestly, you were scared. Were you going to frighten him? Were you going to be left alone again to take care of yourself? What about him? Biting your bottom lip you glanced down to the bulge in his pants.

“May I?” You glanced up to him. His cheeks darkened as he slowly nodded. With a soft smile you guided him back to the bed, letting him sit before you sat on his lap.

“Princess…” He breathed, his lips so close to yours they burned. You wanted this so damn bad, you needed this. The way you fit on his lap, the way your arms laced around his neck, the way his bulge pushed against your clothed entrance.

“Do you trust me?” You whispered against his lips. He closed his eyes nodding slightly as you pulled him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, his body pressing close to yours as your mouth met his. He needed this as much as you, he wanted this as much as you.

Your hips shifted slightly brushing your panties over his pants. The gasp he gave was music to your ears and soon your mouth was on his neck, your hips gliding over his. The moans that came from him were delightful, the air in the room growing thick as he twitched from under you.

“Ah!” He gasped, pulling you closer as his member softened under you. He held you close to his chest as he panted, his blush dark at his early release. “Sorry.” He muttered. “I never… Did this before…”

“It’s okay.” You smiled, pulling away from him. “It gets better.”

“How could it? You’re beautiful, you’re stunning, how could you make me feel any better then what I feel now?” He breathed. Giggling you kissed him again, pulling him to the side so he was over you. “Princess?”

“Ray.” You smirked, running your hands down to his hips. “If you would be so kind as to take these off.” You giggled, pulling at his belt loops. He glanced down, blinking a few times before nodding slowly.

You were happy to help him discard not only his pants but also his jacket. Once they were gone you undid the buttons to his shirt, slipping your hands through the open fabric. The feel of his skin below your fingertips teased you. You needed more, you wanted his warmth.

“I don’t…” He blushed pulling back ever so slightly. A frown pushed its way onto your lips, your hands pausing at his sides.

“Here.” You stated sitting back and pulling your gown off you. Tossing it to the side you locked eyes with him. His mint eyes shifted to your breast before they shot back to meet yours. “It’s alright.” You giggled, bringing a hand up to nuzzle. He left out a soft sigh as you kissed his palm.

“I just… Worry.” He breathed. Kissing him again you pulled him closer, letting his hands rest on your boobs and kneading them. He seemed to get into a rhythm, his slim fingers rolling your nipples between them. The moans you gave him encouraged him and soon his hips were rolling against yours.

To say he was great in bed so far was an understatement. He was amazing and you couldn’t wait to get to the good part. Your hands slid into his underwear pushing them from his hips before he stopped you. Your breath mixed together as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“Are we really doing this?” Was the only thing he could ask, his eyes glazing over in lust. You only nodded, pulling him closer so that your boobs pressed against his chest. With a deep breath he kicked off his boxers, his hands meeting the hem of your panties before pulling them down.

“Ray~” You purred as you were released from your restrictive prison. His gaze dropped and before you could speak his mouth was pressed against your folds. Pleasure shot up your spine, your hands falling into his hair as you rolled your head back. You weren’t sure where this came from but oh god did it feel amazing.

Heat pooled in your stomach, your walls tightening as your release was getting closer. Unfortunately he pulled away before you could cum, his tongue licking his lips before meeting yours. The kiss that followed was rough and messy, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip as his hips met yours.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, moving to kiss your neck. You moaned hoping this would please him, the head of his cock pressing just against your opening. 

“Please.” You whined, rolling your head back as you felt it enter you. “Please fuck me.” Then he was pushing into you, his thick member filling you perfectly. It wasn’t as long as you thought but damn did the growth feel better than length.

A dull pain made you wince and he paused his motion, scared he had hurt you. “I’m sorry.” He almost cried. Kissing by his eyes you tried to stop the tears that burned at those wonderful mint eyes.

“It’s my first time.” You chuckled, kissing his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. He glanced down to where he was pressed into you, his cock twitching for a second. “And I am more than happy to have it with you.”

It didn’t take much after that before he pulled out, his hips slamming against yours. You could swear this wasn’t sweet innocent Ray anymore, but a more needing side of him. He needed this just like you, years of pent up lust finally boiling over.

The motions were quick and unsteady but slowly turned into a rhythm you were able to match. Rolling your hips and pressing back against him, made him push deeper between your walls. The head of his cock dripping precum as he thrusted back into you.

The pressure started to build, his thrusts pushing him farther and father into you. The point of no return had hit and just like a joy buzzer he smashed yours. Your head rolled back, moans filling the air as he thrust into you. White blurred your vision, heavy pants echoing. You twitched your walls constricting around his dick.

Then as if he knew he slammed into you, smacking that little button that caused you so much bliss. White flooded you and your climax hit, and hard. He continued his thrusts a few more times, the hot liquid of his cum spilling into you as he kept moving.

When you were both spent he pulled out, falling to your side as he caught his breath. Sure the main game hadn’t lasted long but you didn’t expect it to. Really you didn’t expect to even finish. Ray was just naturally good at this. You already wanted more of him, but knew you shouldn’t push.

“Can.. Can we do that again?” You heard him ask. Giggles escaped you as you rolled onto your side, giving him an evil smirk.

“My little Ray of Sunshine.” You cooed, rolling so you were sitting on his hips, his cum spilling from your entrance and onto his dick. “We can do this as often as you wish.” The other perked up at your words, a smile coming to his face as he sat up, holding your hips as he pressed kisses to your face.

“I love you princess.” He whispered, his mouth moving to your neck. You left out a purr, wrapping your arms around him as his member came to life under you once again.

“I love you too, Ray.” You breathed, closing your eyes to enjoy the sensation. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is proof reading and where can I find it?  
> Please stop me.  
> Wait, don't.


	3. Dark Ray

“R-ray?” You quietly stuttered out. At the moment you found yourself in a rather awkward situation. When you first opened the door to your white haired male friend you weren’t expecting him to just fall into you. You both crashed to the floor, your butt most likely bruised from the hit.

So here you were, legs spread with his between yours, your gown pushed up, just enough to show your purple panties, and his messy white hair covering the face that rested on your shoulder. He held himself up above you though, making you worry if he was sick. Had he gotten a fever and blacked out for a moment? He was breathing rather hard…

“Ray…” You whispered again. Blinking a few times you tried to regain your scattered thoughts. If he was sick he needed to be cared for right away. “R-AH!” You gasped as you felt two strong hands grip your hips, pulling you farther down. The gown rolled up your back, his knees pressing against your lower half. It was almost thrilling in a scary way.

“Ray, Ray, Ray. Is that all you can fucking say?” His voice was rough, a ting of pain laced into it. His nails pressed into your thighs, causing another gasp to escape you. You didn’t know what was happening and it began to worry you. “Well is it?” He hissed down to you. Your gaze lifted from your thighs up to his face.

His mint colored eyes were tiny compared to the normally large gaze he had when he looked at you. The innocence seemed to be gone, replaced with something threatening, or maybe scared? You opened your mouth to say his name again but his lips were pressed roughly against yours.

For a moment you were stunned, Ray would never kiss you like this. Yet, this was surely the same man. His hair was white, yet it was messier than normal, and his eyes were mint colored, yet smaller than normal. He was Ray but he wasn’t the same Ray you had loved. Shoving him away from the kiss you gasped for air, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to understand what was happening.

“What the heck!?” You yelled, falling back against the floor. “Ray what is wrong with you!” You continued, cheeks burning in both anger and embarrassment.

“Call me pathetic Ray one more time.” He growled, pressing his knee against your clothed entrance. A chill ran up your spine at the feeling. Cracking open an eye you gazed up to him, confusion on your face when you met his stern one. “Do it, princess.” The venom that dripped in his voice was frightening.

“W-what?” You stuttered. Blinking a few times you tried to regain yourself. What was happening right now? Ray would never speak to you in such a way! “Ra-” You stopped yourself, shivering under his frightening eyes.

“Call me Saeran.” He started. His right hand left your thigh, his fingertips tracing up your stomach and resting on it gently. “That’s my name, not Ray, just Saeran.” He whispered. Swallowing the lump in your throat you searched his eyes for any lie, yet there was none.

“Saeran?” You questioned him. He let out a rough sigh, his hand gripping your thigh as he pushed his knee against you. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take you.” He whispered, moving down to kiss your neck. Rolling back your head you bit your bottom lip, letting him nip at the skin. “You don’t have an option, I want you and will take you for myself.” He bit again, a bit more roughly. Another gasp came from you as you brought your hands to his shoulders, pushing back.

“Stop!” You cried out. “That hurts!”

“Shut up!” He yelled back at you. His face was inches from yours, making you shiver in fear. You weren’t sure who this was but it wasn’t Ray. Ray was quiet, gentle, kind, loving, this man wasn’t. “I told you already.” He hissed, gritting his teeth. “Now shut up.” His lips were back on yours, his hands finding both sides of your hips as he lifted you from off the floor.

You wanted to give in, to let him win, so he wouldn’t yell again, but you were scared. When he parted for air you left out a gentle cry, sniffling as tears spilled from your eyes. His thumb ran over your cheek, the salty water being flung from your skin and onto the floor.

“Princess, don’t cry. You should be happy, I finally have the nerve to make you mine.” He chuckled, pressing his hips against yours. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t turned on, but you hated that you were. After all this was the man you were in love with, even if he was being a dick.

“Please….” You sniffled looking up to him. “Stop, Ray.” You cried. The long and threatening chuckle that followed your words hushed you. “Ray.” You sobed, shaking in his hold.

“Saeran.” He corrected. “That’s my real name.” A smirk split across his face and you knew you were fucked.

“Saeran.” You whispered, blinking away some tears. As they rolled down your face you felt them touch your ears before rolling down them and onto the floor. “Please…” You tried to reason again.

“Oh princess.” He brought his lips to your neck, whispering against your skin. Goosebumps rose on your neck and arms, his lips ghosting over your skin so lightly you weren’t sure if he was even there. “Save your plea’s for when my cock is buried deep in you.” He chuckled, rolling his hips against you.

“Sae-” You cut yourself off as you gasped, your body shivering in need. Was this just a game to him? Was this the real him? Did your innocent Ray not even exist? 

“And when I’m done you’ll be begging for more.” The darkness that laced his voice made you give in. There was no escaping him. You hardly ate that day and didn’t have the extra energy to burn. Swallowing your pride and fear you left your hands wonder to his shoulders, feeling them tense under your feathery touch.

“Saeran.” You whispered, looking up to him. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned a light pink. Were you breaking through to that sweet part of him? “I love you.” You smiled up to him. Closing his eyes he left out a long sigh before his gaze connected with yours.

“Maybe, I won’t make this as painful.” He chuckled thrusting against you. A whimper fell from your lips, your nipples perking as he rolled his hips against you. You felt your underwear dampen as he continued to roll his hips, low growls coming from deep in his throat.

“Saeran.” You breathed out, letting your head lull back. This seemed to please the man before you. His thrusts and rolls came closer together, his hands pulling your hips closer to his. If this was how you two were breaking the ice, then so be it.

His lips trailed down your neck, his hands moving up and rubbing your sides. Giggles escaped you as you tried to lift your back out of his hold. You felt the smirk he had against your neck, his tongue gazing over the sensitive skin. 

“Princess.” He whispered, nipping at the skin of your collar bone. “You sound delightful.” The growl he had was playful, his hard member pressing against your growing need. You wonder what he felt like, how he tasted.

Giving him a soft whimper in return his right hand fell to your panties, slipping between them and rolling against your sick folds. “Saeran.” You moaned pressing against them. He used his left hand to lift your hips more, your stomach folding slightly as he pressed his two fingers into you. “Ah!” You squeaked. 

“What was that?” He asked. You felt yourself blush as he slid his fingers out of you. Pulling them out of your underwear he rubbed the liquid between his fingers, bringing it to his mouth to taste it. “So sweet~” He purred. Well now you were fucked.

“Just take me already.” You yelped. Lacing your fingers into his messy white locks you pulled him down into a kiss. His hands left your body to brace himself before they hooked your underwear, pulling to the side and effectively snapping them. Pulling the ruined fabric from off you and discarding it, his fingers found their place at your entrance again.

Moaning against the kiss you left them slide between your walls, his fingertips curving to find all your favorite spots. When he couldn’t find the one he was looking for however he was getting annoyed. Then spots flooded your vision, even with your eyes closed you were seeing light. Out of excitement you bit down, drawing blood from his bottom lip.

“Sorry!” You gasped pulling back. He sat back, his left hand running over his bloody lip before meeting you again. “I- I didn’t mean- mean to.” You wiggled under him. You needed more than this, you needed him. “Please.” You sighed pressing back against his fingers.

“Tell me.” He smirked down to you. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me!” You snapped back. “God what do you have against me! Just take your cock and plow me into tomorrow!” The look on his face was priceless.

“Very well~” He sang, pulling his fingers out and shifting to open his pants. Opening your mouth to politely thank him for giving you this, you were instantly stopped when his hard cock was shoved into you.

“Fuck!” You hissed, tears burning at your eyes. “Stop! What the hell! Calm down! I may be wet but you’re fucking dry! Fuck.” You hissed at him. He chuckled at you, pulling his cock out of you and watching as pre cum dropped from his head, mixed with some blood.

“Virgin huh?” He asked. You glazed down at his member, bitting your bottom lip as you watched the clear liquid spill form the slit. “Guess I’ll continue to make you mine then.” He smirked. Soon his head was pressed into you, his saft following as he rocked his hips against yours.

Sure it was a rough start but at least now it was pleasant. The way his cock twitched in you was delightful. You could feel the warmth of his cum pool in you as he thrusted. If you wound up knocked up after this, you couldn’t even care. Right now you were enjoying his rocking motions.

He lifted your legs up, placing them over his shoulders as he pressed against you. His hands found your chest, gripping at your boobs and pulling your nipples as he thrusted into you. You pulled at his white locks, your vision blurring as he hit that oh so delightful spot. Once then twice before you tightened around him.

“Saeran~” You moaned, pressing back against him. You needed this, you needed him. He continued his assault and soon you were coming undone around him. His name spilled from your lips as he continued to move. Waves of pleasure continued to rock your body, even for the other minute it took him to finish.

Warm cum spilled into your body, his dick twitching and a hiss coming from him as he tried to breath. His motions slowed, his cock still in you as he tried to calm his racing heart. Once he slid out the white cream spilled from your hole, rolling down your butt and some of your back.

“Well that was needed.” He breathed against your shoulder. Nuzzling his hair you tried to pull him closer, your hands pulling at the suit jacket.

“Again?” You asked in a whisper. He chuckled before pulling back and smirking down to you.

“Then I’ll fuck you till you can’t walk.” He laughed, his hard member pressing against you once again. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and fuck you till you’re knocked up. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about fucking you even more.” 

Yeah, that was your death sentence. Death by fucking, and damn, you liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to tired to be righting smut. Fuck.


	4. Good End Saeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!!!

“Saeran~” You giggled as your lover nipped at your neck. Sitting on the kitchen counter your hands were laced into his hair, his body pressed between your legs. Your eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, mint eyes meeting your (E,C) ones.

“Princess~” He chimed back to you. Blushing you pulled him into a kiss, pressing your upper body against him as he satisfied your hunger. Parting you left a small chuckle past your lips, his own curling into a smirk. “I think someone is needy today.” He pointed out, moving back down to your neck. Letting your head lay back a bit you hummed in response.

“I do need some attention.” You mewed. Rubbing his shoulders you coaxed him to lift his gaze to you. “Since I have you, I would like some of your time to be spent with me~” You cooed. The white haired male blushed before pulling you into a kiss, his arms snaking around your waist and lifting you from the counter.

Wrapping your legs around him he slowly led you into the bedroom, dropping you onto the bed. Giggling you watched as he pulled off his shirt tossing it to the side. Sliding onto the silky sheets he crawled over you, his mouth back on yours. The kiss was heated, the type of heated that reminded you of your first time with him. He needed you as much as you needed him.

Moving down he pushed up your shirt, kissing between your boobs as he trailed down to your belly button. “Saeran~” You mewed, your hands running through his silky locks. He pushed your panties down, happy that you tended to walk around the house in just a shirt and underwear. Soon though you knew you would have to wear some sort of pants. Saeran didn’t know as of yet but you knew something that would overjoy the bubbly boy.

You felt his two fingers press into you, spreading you as his tongue went to your clit. Pulling at the sheets you moaned his name so many times you lost count. He knew how to work your body in all the right ways. Soon his mouth was trailing back up your body, stopping only for a moment to remove the pants that kept him from you.

Kicking them off he turned to grab a condom from the bedside table, but you stopped him. “It’s fine, we don’t need that.” You grinned at him. He was confused at first but came back to your seductive embrasse. “There is no point to it now.” You giggled rubbing his shoulders. Still he was confused but rolling over you pinned him below you, smirking from ear to ear.

“I’m pregnant.” You giggled. Saeran blinked a few times, eyes growing wide as your words hit him. “So no need for those little balloons anymore.” Adjusting his dick you slowly pushed it into yourself, loving the feeling of him in you.

“Wait!” He called out as he filled you. “You’re… You’re going to have a baby?” He asked, still star struck. Nodding your head you placed your hands on his chest, just as he sat up on his forearms.

“Yeah, why would I lie about that?” You asked him. He took a moment before a smile came to his face. Pulling you down he kissed you, rolling you onto your back. Purring against his kiss he started to slowly thrust his hips.

“What a way to tell your husband you’re expecting.” He chuckled guiding himself out of you. Whining at the sudden loss of his heat, he slowly pushed back in, setting a rhythm. Rocking your hips with him set jolts of pleasure though the two of you. Moans filling the air as your bodies pressed closer and closer together.

“It just means-” you paused as a moan escaped your throat. “I wanna have more sex~” Purring you racked your nails over his shoulders, earning a low growl from him. At times you knew his other personalities were dormite in the darkest parts of his mind, but in the end he was still your Saeran.

“Good.” He stated as he started to move faster, his movements sloppy as he got closer to his release. Arching your back slightly he hit your G-spot, making white blind you. The moan that escaped you only encouraged him to continue his ruthless assault on your g-spot.

“God, I’m such a cum slut for you.” You moaned out without thinking. The poor boy paused all movements, eyes wide at your words. Cracking open your eyes you glanced up to him, curious as to why he had stopped. “Oh, right, sorry.” You giggled.

Memories of your first time with his dark half had over took your mind, making you remember how you came up pregnant to begin with. Something seemed to click in his mind before he softly smiled down to you, moving so that he was just inches from his lips.

“Would you like to try for twins next?” He asked husky. Your walls tightened around him as he smirked down to you, knowing about your excited reaction. “I guess I can give you more of my seed if you so wish.”

With that his movements picked up, his dick fully pushing into you, pressing against your womb as he fucked you. Moaning his name you clawed at his upper back, begging him to finish in you. Then you felt heat flood your pussy, his panting taking over your hearing. Yet he continued his assault on you, your body tensing as you hit your release. Crying out his name he left you ride out your high.

Once you were coming down from it he pulled out, falling next to you. Both of you laid there, panting before you rolled to his side, nuzzling his chest. “I wouldn’t mind twins~” You giggled while kissing his neck. His left hand moved to your head, running his fingers through your messy hair.

“Then let’s have more after we have this one.” He whispered. You nodded your head happily as you nuzzled your husband. Life was definitely good.


	5. Christmas Unknown

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house.” A dark but silky voice called out. You could hear his shoes hitting the floor as he circled you, your eyes blinded by a piece of fabric. “Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.” A finger was placed against your chin, making you look up at the man before you. At least you would be looking at him if you weren’t blinded.

“Unknown?” You asked quietly. His dark chuckle echoed around the room, making your body shiver. You knew he was dangerous but you wanted him, fuck you wanted him so bad. Biting your lips you felt his hand run down your neck before completely leaving your body.

“The stockings were hung by the chimney with care.” He whispered from below you. It was only then you felt cool fingers slip into your thigh high socks, slowly pulling them from your legs. “In hopes that saint Saeran would soon come near.” Licking up your leg he stopped just at the edge of your skirt. God you wished you could see what kind of face he was making at you.

Lifting one of your legs he placed it on his shoulder, slowly standing as your skirt pushed up. The muscles in your thigh ached but it wasn’t as if he were forcing you to stay like this forever. His free hand fell to your panties rubbing your need through the thin fabric. Biting your lip you tried to hold back a moan.

“(Y,N) was all nuzzled all snug in her bed, while this white fox slipped into her head.” You felt his fingers slide between your skin and your pussy, pushing two of his fingers into your slick folds. Gasping you pressed back against them, needing more than just two fingers. “With her in a blind fold, and me in my suite.” He continued, pulling out his fingers. Something cold and metal touched your thigh before the sides of your underwear snapped.

Now you were fully exposed to him, leaving nothing to his imagination. Pulling away from you he left your leg fall before lifting you from the seat you were on. Slowly he guided you back down onto it, knowing now it wasn’t a chair you were sitting on. Chairs definitely didn’t have a hard on poking between your thighs.

Rubbing them together you listened to him growl in pleasure. If he were going to be teasing you the most you could do was tease him back. “You just made up my mind, for a long pleasurable night.” Slowly he pushed you up, lining himself up to your slick entrance. Setting you down you whined in pain and pleasure.

“Saeran.” You moaned, letting him slowly sink further into your pussy. “Oh fuck.” Groaning you rocked your hips begging for him to do something.

“When out of the blue she made this her matter.” Grabbing your hips he helped you start to move, his dick sliding in and out of you easily. You felty heat pool in your stomach as you continued to bounce on his dick. Each time you heard the echo of skin on skin, only making more chills run up your spine. “My dick sprang alive to help with this problem.” He moved his lips to the back of your shoulder, moving your shirt aside he bit down, definitely drawing blood.

“Oh damn.” You muttered. Still you kept a rhythm, the sounds around you overwhelming your already needy pussy. Then just as he moved a leg you hit the spot you had been hoping for. Leaving out a loud gasp you felt his dick twitch inside of you. Of course he would feel your walls tighten around his dick.

“Away from the back I pounded so rash.” Wrapping an arm around your waist he stood up, making you bed down before him. It was then you felt something plush before you. Moaning you felt him take control. Pulling back your hair he pounded into you, smacking that spot that brought you such delight. “Tore through the hymen and had her bent over like a bitch.”

Groaning you swallowed the saliva that threatened to spill from your mouth. Then a true Christmas miracle happened. The blindfold that had been keeping you from seeing him slipped from your eyes. Falling onto the bed before you, you opened your eyes, noticing a mirror before you.

“The moon in the back with the bitch on her knees.” He cooed as you locked eyes with him through the mirror. “Gives me the lust to fuck her till she screams.” He pulled your hair back making you cry out as you came. His assault slowed but didn’t stop. He was letting you ride out your orgasm, just as he was crossing the finish line.

“As the end came near.” He growled, sliding his hands down your back and tearing at your skin. “I could hear her say.” Grabbing your hips he thrust deeply inside you, making your stomach ache with a cramp as he entered your womb. “Merry Christmas to me, and the children I’ll bear.”

He flooded you as you panted, slowly being let go to rest against the bed. Releasing you from his hold you crumbled to the floor, hot cum spilling from your pussy and onto your feet. Trying to catch your breath you glanced back as he picked up his shirt.

“That's the end of the story?” You asked with new life shining in your eyes. The white haired man paused before turning to look at you, curious as to why you had talked back. “I thought you would tell the rest~”

“Are you mocking me?” He asked with a cocky tone. Smirking you moved to sit fully on the floor, leaning on the side of the bed.

“Why don’t you fuck me and find out.” You growled at him. Tossing his shirt to the side he roughly grabbed you by your hair, pulling you to your feet. Tossing you back onto the bed he smirked down to you. Biting your bottom lip you opened your legs for him, both of you never leaving the others locked gaze.

“Twas the night before Christmas, and round two was about to begin-”


	6. Saeyoung Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year's everyone! Enjoy this while I do my babies after ending!  
> Maybe a new chapter will come after! Guess we shall see!

"Saeran?" You asked as you peeked your head into the others room. At the moment you were visiting your best friend MC and her husband Saeyoung, lucky for you her husband's cute twin brother was now staying with them. Beaming with joy you remembered when you first met him. How awkward he was while talking to you.

Yet he seemed to warm up to you rather quickly. Visiting as much as you could you wouldn't often go to his room to at least chat with him for a bit. Of course your best friend saw right through you, even allowing you to come over when she was away. Getting to spend time with Saeran was worth it in your eyes.

"Good evening." He said, looking up to you. His mint eyes were glistening in the even sun that streamed through his window. Your heart rate quickened as you walked into his room, taking a seat at his side.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." You smiled too him. He shook his head before offering you some pocky. Taking it you munched happily on the treat. "Thank you." You said in sweet bliss.

"Though…" he muttered, it was barely hearable but you still caught it. "It doesn't seem as sweet as you." Lifting his gaze up from the treats he locked eyes with you. Your heart about stopped when you saw that gentle gaze.

"Uh?" You asked your cheeks lighting ablaze. "Where did you?" Cutting yourself off you tried to calm yourself. When had he gotten. So brave!?! "I mean." You gushed.

"(Y,n)." He whispered. Your eyes watched his lips move, those delightfully pink lips forming over each syllable. When had he started calling you by your first name? His face was so close to yours. Was he going to kiss you?

Closing your eyes you left your lips slightly parted, wanting for him to capture them into his own. Then his soft lips were against your own. His hands moved to your face, cupping your cheeks as he pulled you closer to him. Wrapping your arms around his neck you tilted your head, letting him deepen the kiss.

You could hear your heart in your chest, pounding against your ribs as his hands slid down your chest, holding you around the waist. Holding him close you never wanted to let him go, yet your lungs burned for air. So you parted, ever so slightly. Breath filled both your lungs as he pushed you down onto his bed. Blinking up to him you watched his eyes swirl with a million emotions. 

"You're the only one who treated me like a real person." He stated. Softening your gaze you brought up a hand, resting it on his burning cheek.

"You're the only one I have ever truly loved." With that his lips were back on yours, his tongue begging you for entrance. Moaning against his sweet lips you left him in, letting him explore the mouth he came to love so much.

You knew you had fallen for him the moment you set eyes on him. That day when you finally met your bestfriends husband, all of you getting lunch together, and then you saw him. He was so shy, so unsure of the world. You wanted to make him smile. Not once did you visit without seeing him.

When he first smiled at you, you felt your heart pop. His smile was so dashing, so blinding. You didn't deserve to see it so close. Yet here you were, accepting everything he was offering you.

"Saeran." You whispered against his lips. His hands pressed under your shirt, unsure rather it was okay or not. When you didn't push him away he slowly brought them higher and higher, at least till he got to your bra. "Ever undo one?" You asked between kisses. He slowly pulled back, shaking his head.

"No-o, not really." He stuttered. Smiling you lifted your chest up, moving a hand back to unhook it. Once the fabric loosened you fell back against the bed.

"There, no more issues." You smiled at him. He nodded his head before moving down, kissing your belly button. Shivering you laid your head back allowing him to trail kisses up to your chest. He was so kind with you, shaky, but kind.

He pushed your shirt up farther and you wiggled your way out of it, letting it drop off his bed as he came to a stop at your bra. Suddenly you were happy you had shaved the night before. Lifting the fabric from your chest you helped him toss it away. Leaving you exposed to him.

"You look better than I thought." With his mouth slightly agape you couldn't help but blush. He was just showering you in love. Then his hands found your nipples, kneading your breasts. A gasp slipping from your lips, your head rolling back as he played with your nipples.

He would pull at them ever so slightly, his mouth soon attaching to one as he played with the other. Your body arched against his, your leg coming up to press against his hard member. Of course he was turned on, and yet he was taking such great care of you. 'He deserves a reward for this.' You thought as his free hand fell beneath your pantline. 

Slipping a hand between fabric and skin he traced a slim finger along your burning need. He seemed to pause once he hit a slick spot, your body ready for him. Pressing a finger in you gasped. Arching your back more you pressed back against him. So he added a second, fucking you slowly with them.

The mews that came from your mouth only gave him more courage. So he retreated his hand and sat back, pulling off his sweater and tossing it away. His body was thin, but from what you heard you understood why it was. He had been through so much.

Slowly getting up he started on his own pants, leaving him in only his briefs. You liked what you saw hiding behind that thin fabric. While he retrieved a condom you slid out of your own pants, allowing you both to be on even ground.

"You know." You muttered as he turned back to you. "I'm on the pill, why don't we make this time special, just the two of us?" You asked with a cat-like grin. His face turned a dark shade of red at your words.

"Saeyoung said you should always use one." He muttered shyly. Humming you thought for a moment before agreeing with him. If it would relax him you would do anything, but when he returned without one you rose an eyebrow. "Just once?"

"Just once." Smiling to him you pulled him back down, kissing him with every fiber of your being. You wouldn't lie, you were just as nervous as he was. After all, it was your first time as well. Yet with how gentle he had been you hadn't really worried about it.

His fingers slipped into the sides of your panties pulling them down and releasing your heat. The cold feeling sent a chill up your spin, but when he shrugged out of his own briefs you were more than ready to feel his heat. Slowly he guided it to your entrance, a little shaky at the thought of hurting you. 

"Here." With that you placed your hand over his, slowly guiding it to the hole he so desired. Lining it up you gave him a gentle smile. "Right there." With that he slowly pushed into you, your walls parting easily for him as your back arched. Slight discomfort was felt but nothing that was too bad.

Still he paused. "Sorry did it hurt?" He asked, glancing down to his half buried dick. Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Not really." Pulling him into another kiss you felt his hands move to your hips, raising you up a little as he pressed in fully. After a second of allowing you to adjust he slowly started to move. Each thrust was slow and steady but once that first moan escaped your lips, your forehead pressing against his shoulder, it was like you released a whole new part of him. Wrapped his left arm around your waist he held your thigh with his right hand, his thrusts starting to get faster.

Arching against him you pulled him closer, your small frame cradled against him as he fucked you. He was so thick that you couldn't help it when you cried out in bliss. He was gliding over all the sweet spots you wanted him to. He seemed to understand your body possibly better than yourself. His grunts thrilled you, and cracking an eye open to watch you get fucked didn't help.

Hitting your g spot you gasped loudly, biting down on his shoulder as to not scream out in bliss. His low growl only highered as he hit it over and over again, making your nails dig into his back, pulling at his skin to fuck you harder. 

"I-" he cut himself off as you tossed your head back, leaving out a loud and long erotic moan. His body tumbled against yours as he released inside you. Had you not made such a noise he probably would have pulled out. Yet seeing his blood on your lips, your nails digging into his back,and your walls closing around him, sucking him farther into you, it was too much. 

Still his thrusts continued, letting you both ride out the high he gave you. Letting him go you fell back against his sheets, pants escaping you as your pussy twitched. Pulling out of you he fell at your side, also panting. It was a nice workout for both of you.

He was first to move, pulling you closer to his side, his face nuzzling your hair. Curling up against him you left light kisses on his neck. You had never thought you would feel so loved, and in a way I think he was the same as you.

Something brought you two together. Rather it was fate or luck, you were together, basically tied to each other. Your bodies truly one when you fucked. Closing your eyes you relaxed in his hold, feeling the cum spill from out of you and onto your thighs.

"Sorry, you might have to change your sheets." You muttered. A chuckle escaped him as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"I don’t care, as long as you're by my side."


End file.
